


Тычинки и пестики

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other, Tentacle Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые друиды служили Неметону иным способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тычинки и пестики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stem of the bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239916) by [languisity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languisity/pseuds/languisity). 



> Предупреждения: тентакли, что-то вроде даб-кона, открытый конец.

Это сон.  
Сухой воздух оседает на коже утренней прохладой. Легкий ветерок проносится сквозь листву и нежно, словно пальцами, ерошит волосы, поглаживает лицо. От ласки Стайлз вздрагивает с головы до пят и чувствует, как его окутывает хмельной, насыщенный и сладкий запах мокрой земли и листьев.  
Приятно стоять на них голыми ступнями, приятно опуститься на колени и набрать руками целые горсти. Но еще приятнее скинуть рубашку и прижать все это к голой коже.  
На границе сознания бьется мысль, что это, наверное, странно. Не должно быть так хорошо... Он не должен...  
Стайлз вытягивается на животе и трется лицом о землю, слизывает песчинки с губ и снова вздрагивает от пряного вкуса. Ветка, а, может, камень, царапает щеку, но ему все равно. Он внезапно, с кристальной и болезненной ясностью понимает, как крепко у него стоит. И как сильно ему нужно кончить, как он близок к тому, чтобы...

~

Стайлз просыпается в лесу. В бедро впивается сломанная ветка, а на животе и в паху подсыхают комья земли вперемешку с семенем.

~

Такое повторяется еще дважды, прежде чем Стайлз принимает тот факт, что снятся ему, похоже, далеко не простые мокрые сны, хоть и весьма изобретательные, и еще раз после, чтобы он начал всерьез подозревать Неметон.  
Первым делом Стайлз, как обычно, лезет в Гугл, и, ожидаемо, никаких ответов на тему, что будет, если шаманить с древними деревьями-убийцами интернет не дает, хотя Стайлз все равно успевает нахвататься кое-какой информации про массовый психоз и хождение во сне для своих будущих панических атак. Так что в итоге он отправляется к Эллисон и, вооружившись открытым на компе латинско-английским переводчиком, принимается копаться в бестиарии. Стайлз успевает сократить гору информации до тридцати пунктов, когда Эллисон вздыхает:  
— Ты сидишь здесь уже два часа. Можешь хотя бы сказать, что ты ищешь?  
— Я бы сказал, — врет Стайлз, — но я и сам не знаю.  
Он не поднимает головы, но все равно чувствует ее тяжелый недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Но мысли-то какие у тебя есть, — Эллисон прислоняется к столу рядом, Стайлз видит ее в отражении монитора, и выразительно смотрит на него сверху вниз, пока он, наконец, не сдается, поднимая глаза. Ее голос мягкий и вдумчивый, когда она осторожно спрашивает:  
— Это о… Тебе все еще снятся сны?  
Стайлза внезапно накрывает чувственной памятью о мягкой рыхлой земле, хрустящих листьях и чистом вкусе свежей утренней росы. Он замирает, пережидая это чувство, и пытается дышать ровно и размеренно, сопротивляясь желанию опустить руку вниз и погладить себя через джинсы.  
— Сны? Не-е, нет, не-а.  
Руки трясутся.  
— О, — Эллисон хмурится, взгляд на мгновение теряет фокус, но затем она заметно встряхивается и продолжает: — Я думала, может… Но, в любом случае, слушай. Ты мог бы попросить Лидию. С латынью она дружит, и вы справитесь намного быстрее, если…  
Стайлз выдыхает и разворачивается обратно к компьютеру.  
— Поздравляю, — восклицает он с наигранным энтузиазмом, — вы выигрываете главный приз! Это худшая идея, которую я слышал за-а-а… всю мою жизнь!  
Выясняется, что параграф, который он пытался перевести, рассказывает на самом деле о феях, так что Стайлз раздраженно закрывает вкладку, вычеркивает из своего списка соответствующий пункт и принимается за следующий.  
— Можешь распечатать, что не успеешь просмотреть, но через двадцать минут тебе нужно уйти, — отрезает Эллисон со сталью в голосе, но все-таки оставляет его в тишине кабинета одного.

~

На следующее утро Стайлз просыпается за двадцать минут до рассвета, прижавшись щекой к заросшему мхом корню дерева. В тот же день с пачкой распечаток из бестиария в руках он вылавливает в коридоре Лидию, которая немедленно затаскивает его в кабинет Финстока и заставляет объяснить, что происходит.  
— Молись, если узнаю, что все дело в каком-нибудь странном фетише, — грозится Лидия, когда Стайлз заканчивает говорить, но распечатки берет, осторожно засовывая их в свою папку.

~

У Стайлза как раз расцветают ссадины на голенях, будто от трения об кору, и появляется странная сыпь на ребрах с правой стороны, подозрительно похожая на цепочку засосов, когда Лидия наконец приходит к нему с ответом.  
— Нашла что-нибудь?  
Отец утром вытащил листок из его волос, сказав «Я тебе доверяю», таким «весомым», иначе и не назовешь, тоном, что от одного воспоминания к горлу подкатывает тошнота, хотя в тот момент ситуация казалась абсурдной.  
— Ты что на полном серьезе просто распечатал все странички с рисунками деревьев? — презрительно хмурится Лидия, склонив голову к плечу и прижав книжки к груди. Лак на ее ногтях того же оттенка, что и обложка учебника по физике.  
-…Да?  
Лидия закатывает глаза:  
— Ни в одной из них не было и слова о Неметоне. В парочке еще было что-то отдаленно связанное с древесными духами, но даже близко ничего похожего на… что бы там с тобой ни происходило.  
— Да ты шутишь?!  
— А похоже? — парирует Лидия, и Стайлз не может отрицать, что нет, ни капельки не похоже. — Может, в следующий раз попробуешь выбирать информацию, ориентируясь не только на картинки в книжке?

~

Просить помощи Дитона ужасно не хочется, но других вариантов остается все меньше и меньше. Так что Стайлз выбирает время, когда Скотт не работает, идет после школы в клинику и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сразу же проходит в подсобку.  
— Это не очередной монстр, которого нужно уничтожить, — говорит Дитон, распечатывая новую упаковку одноразовых перчаток. Он кормил животных, оставленных на ночь, пока Стайлз обрисовывал ситуацию, а теперь укомплектовывает смотровую комнату.  
Стайлз сощуривается:  
— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что вы сейчас пытаетесь мне сказать.  
— Неметон, Стайлз, — Дитон откладывает коробку с перчатками в сторону, — похож на обычное дерево во многих аспектах. Он тянется к любому источнику энергии, который может его насытить и, судя по всему, сейчас ему кажется, что он нашел этот источник в тебе.  
— Так, ладно. Но вы сказали «энергия»? Какая конкретно энергия? Это… Это что, убьет меня? Оно типа высасывает жизненную силу? Крадет сон? Мой… — пытается сформулировать Стайлз и замолкает, потому что он рассказал о хождении во сне, но не о том, что случается после, или как он просыпается. — Мой животный магнетизм?  
Дитон приподнимает бровь, но в остальном выражение его лица не меняется.  
— Это все, что вы можете мне дать, — говорит Стайлз, и это даже не вопрос; кроме того, он почти уверен, что уже знает ответ.  
— Боюсь, это вся информация, которая у меня есть, — ставит окончательную точку Дитон, но в голосе, тем не менее, проскальзывает что-то до странности похожее на сожаление. Он поворачивается к Стайлзу спиной и принимается заполнять стеклянную пробирку каким-то песком цвета зеленых бобов, что бы это ни было.  
— Спасибо за этот кладезь знаний. Кажется, теперь я знаю даже слишком много, — язвит Стайлз, направляясь к выходу.  
— Прощай, Стайлз, — ровно отзывается Дитон.  
Стайлз с удовольствием показал бы его спине средний палец, если бы не был твердо уверен, что Дитон каким-то образом все равно об этом узнает.

~

Проснувшись в лесу в десятый раз — уже всего лишь за пять футов от Неметона[1] — Стайлз приходит к пониманию.  
— Я должен трахнуть это дерево, — решительно заявляет он за обедом Скотту и Эллисон. Столовая забита под завязку, но Стайлз не заморачивается конспирацией.  
Скотт откладывает недоеденную рыбную палочку, отодвигая поднос, и Стайлз радостно тянется за брошенными вкусностями. Просто он так проголодался, вечность ушла на то, чтобы утром отскрести со спины смолу и времени на завтрак совсем не хватило.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто соглашается Скотт и потом: — Погоди. Что?  
Он слегка тормозит последние дни, но это простительно. Истинное альфство, тьма в сердце. Такие вещи накладывают отпечаток, знаете ли.  
— Неметон, — говорит Стайлз, макая картошку в кетчуп. — Я засуну в него свой член.  
— Ты хочешь заняться сексом с Неметоном, — проговаривает Эллисон. Она принесла с собой сэндвич из авокадо и маковой булочки, но так к нему и не притронулась.  
— Нет, — терпеливо повторяет Стайлз. Ну, почти, терпеливо, — это оно хочет, чтобы я занялся сексом с… ним, — и он действительно старается говорить о Неметоне, словно о неодушевленном предмете, но почему-то это кажется странно неправильным.  
И то, что Скотт после длительной паузы выдает только короткое:  
— …Где?  
Является отличным примером того, в какой сверхъестественный цирк превратилась их жизнь.

~

И теперь, когда Стайлз знает, что делать, это подозрительно просто.  
Он отправляется на знакомую поляну незадолго до заката, предусмотрительно захватив с собой фонарик и смену одежды в рюкзаке, что кажется хорошей мыслью, хотя Стайлз и не уверен, как все вообще будет развиваться. Смазка, естественно, тоже присутствует, спрятана в кармане джинсов.  
Приблизившись к Неметону, Стайлз мешкает, но внезапный порыв ветра резко толкает его в спину, и не остается другого выбора, кроме как на негнущихся ногах проделать оставшиеся пару шагов.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — Хорошо. Понял. Иду я.  
Он забирается на широкий пенек, ложится на спину и принимается ерзать, пытаясь устроиться хоть с каким-то комфортом. А потом долго смотрит на раскинутый над ним полог листьев, на падающий сквозь него мягкий свет, и начинает расстегивать джинсы. Вокруг опускается неестественная тишина, и потому звук расстегиваемой ширинки кажется особенно громким, как и шелест одежды, когда Стайлз сдергивает джинсы и белье, пока ткань не собирается комком на лодыжках. Воздух холодный, но абсолютно неподвижный, и все происходящее ощущается таким четким, почти до остроты реальным. Стайлз, кажется, даже чувствует запах теплого полуденного солнца на мягкой земле.  
Он сгибает колени, и шершавое дерево легонько царапает голую кожу поясницы и ягодиц. Стайлз лениво прикасается к себе, проводит пальцами по приподнявшемуся члену, спускается ниже, перебирая мошонку.  
Он чувствует себя желанным. Так, словно на него жадно смотрят, словно все вокруг задержало дыхание, только чтобы слышать, как дышит он и как все быстрее бьется его сердце. Член полностью встает, и Стайлз закусывает губу, чувствуя, как внизу живота что-то обрывается, будто бежишь вниз по холму. Он задирает майку до самых подмышек и сжимает пальцами соски. Стайлз не часто так делает, они у него не особо чувствительные, но сейчас это очень хорошо. Правильно. Он почти может представить, что это вовсе не его руки ведут сейчас вниз по его груди, животу, крепко сжимают член. И Стайлз не сдерживает тихого вздоха от прикосновения.  
Поднявшийся ветерок мягко шелестит листвой, и в этом звуке слышится одобрение.

~

Стайлз прав на счет секса, ошибается он только в раскладке.  
Неметон под ним очень теплый. Стайлз начинает дрочить гладкой от смазки и слюны ладонью, и вокруг раздается громкий треск, а затем гул, похожий на стон. Гибкие плети тянутся к нему от корней и опутывают запястья и живот, скорее обнимая, нежели удерживая. Они скользят по его бедрам и бокам так, что почти щекотно, но Стайлз слишком взбудоражен. А еще в этом движении чувствуется любопытство, и, пожалуй, только так Стайлз может объяснить полное отсутствие у себя позорной истерики.  
По щеке проходится лоза, тянется ко рту, и у губ Стайлз расцветает белый цветок. Он пахнет весной и пачкает его кожу чем-то вязким и липким, на языке остается приторный сладкий вкус, когда Стайлз пытается облизнуться. Он опускает глаза и видит, как такие же цветы распускаются на ветвях по всему его телу.  
— Или у меня магический член, или я тебе действительно нравлюсь, — тянет Стайлз заплетающимся языком, и что-то плотное, гладкое и влажное, проходится между его ягодиц, а затем толкается, сначала осторожно, но затем все настойчивее и настойчивее.  
Стайлз закусывает губу, пытается хоть немного собраться и подумать о том, что вообще происходит. Сам он там к себе почти не прикасался. Пару раз в душе, и один раз, когда отец был на дежурстве, подарив тем самым Стайлзу личное время на эксперименты. Но дальше баловства дело никогда не заходило. Потому что, когда он все же попробовал, ощущалось это, что, собственно, не удивительно, как палец в заднице. В последний раз Стайлз даже неплохо подготовил себя, но в итоге все ощущения — не особо приятное чувство вытекающей смазки и щекочущее раздражение внутри.  
Но сейчас его ждет вовсе не палец, хотя и смазки вокруг более чем достаточно.  
Цветок возле его губ вздрагивает, отдавая еще больше вязкой сладости, и чем больше Стайлз пьет, тем меньше его что-то беспокоит. Ему слишком хорошо для тревоги, так хорошо, что все тело от головы до пальцев ног звенит и покалывает. А Неметон на его коже такой гладкий, и влажный, и горячий, и так хочет внутрь. Плети легонько поглаживают его по бедрам, словно спрашивая, и тихий смешок срывается с губ Стайлза от этой мысли. Он раздвигает ноги, насколько позволяют мешающие джинсы, и разрешает.  
Сначала это очень легко. Словно кончик пальца в тот самый первый раз. Лоза вдавливается в него, медленно и гладко, расширяясь все больше и больше, одним долгим, длинным движением, и Стайлз выгибается, напрягаясь, не в силах вдохнуть от чувства заполненности. Он замирает, когда все прекращается, жадно дышит, глотая воздух. А затем плеть снова движется, изгибается внутри него, и Стайлз дергается, вскидывая бедра с тихим, ломаным стоном:  
— О господи.  
И слышит:  
— Стайлз?  
— ...Дерек?  
О, у Стайлза было бы, что сказать. Он бы попытался, как-то прикрыться или хотя бы перестать двигаться, но плеть трахает его длинными мощными толчками, гладит его изнутри так хорошо, что это практически больно. Стайлз чувствует, как она пульсируют в нем, ритм отдается в члене биением сердца, и может только держаться, мыслей не хватает даже на то, чтобы сжать себя рукой, но этого и так слишком много.  
— Черт, — ахает Стайлз и кончает густым и горячим на белые цветы, которые теперь украшают его грудь и живот.  
Со стороны Дерека раздается тяжелый вздох.

~

— Тебе же вроде положено быть самым умным в нашей компании? — говорит Дерек.  
— Слушай, ты не мог бы… — Стайлз делает кистью круговое движение и лозы спадают с него перепутанными веревками. Неметон все еще покрыт ими, и каждую венчают нежные соцветия. Стайлз не скажет этого вслух, но, кажется, его партнер счастлив. Есть во всем этом какая-то аура удовлетворения. — Как ты меня вообще тут нашел?  
Дерек закатывает глаза, но разворачивается к Стайлзу спиной:  
— Ты в пределах трех миль к каждому дереву успел подомогаться.  
Стайлз стряхивает оставшиеся плети и натягивает белье и джинсы. Все равно он больше уделан пыльцой и липким цветочным нектаром, чем другими выделениями. Помоется, когда домой придет.  
— Угу, — мычит Стайлз. — Но как ты?..  
Дерек оглядывается на него через плечо, выгибает бровь, и у Стайлза уходит пару секунд, чтобы расшифровать этот взгляд и вспомнить все те разы, когда Дерек прокрадывался в его спальню и что-нибудь вынюхивал, причем, очевидно, в смысле куда более буквальном, чем Стайлз раньше думал.  
— Я и есть самый умный, — говорит в итоге Стайлз.  
— Ты только что занимался сексом с демоническим деревом, — парирует Дерек с каменным лицом.  
— Ну, — Стайлз отталкивается и встает, стараясь не обращать внимания на странно пустое и ноющее ощущение между ног, где все еще такое… мокрое, — кто-то же должен был. Я в норме, — кивает Стайлз, вот только он совсем не чувствует себя «в норме». В ушах бьется пульс, голова кружится. А затем накрывает такой волной дурноты, когда он наклоняется за сумкой и ветровкой, что приходится еще пару секунд постоять в полусогнутом положении, только чтобы не навернуться или, не дай бог, не стошнило.  
Дерек внезапно оказывается рядом и крепко сжимает его руку, помогая разогнуться и не упасть.  
— Оно могло тебя ранить. Могло убить, — Дерек отпускает его, но так и не отодвигается, а остается нависать над плечом, слишком близко.  
— Не всех из нас судьба наградила смертоносным членом, — огрызается Стайлз, зажимая рюкзак коленями, натягивает ветровку, и накидывает лямку на плечо. Эйфория выветривается пугающе быстро.  
Глаза Дерева вспыхивают голубым, но говорит он только:  
— Мы уходим. Вперед.  
И заставляет Стайлза шагать, оттесняя его подальше от Неметона.  
Стайлз трет рукавом липкую каплю на шее и ковыляет, слишком усталый для споров. Он все равно не хотел тут больше оставаться.  
Дерек выводит их из леса прямо к джипу Стайлза. Машина Дерека тоже здесь, припаркована чуть позади, но Дерек сразу же подходит к джипу со стороны водителя и требует:  
— Ключи. За руль ты не сядешь.  
Стайлз молча на него таращится. Дерек делает угрожающий шаг ближе:  
— Либо ты их мне отдаешь, либо я их забираю.  
К нему очень хочется прислониться. Вместо этого Стайлз прижимается к джипу и протягивает ключи.  
— Если ты нас угробишь, я тебя прикончу, — грозит он, забираясь на заднее сиденье, чтобы прилечь.  
— Если я нас угроблю, — говорит Дерек, — ты будешь слишком мертв, — и хлопает дверью, просто чтобы побыть козлом.  
— Я бы больше переживал, если бы тебе вообще хоть раз удалось кого-нибудь успешно прибить. Ну, знаешь, насмерть. Окончательно, — бормочет Стайлз, но сам уже почти спит.

~

— Погоди, ты серьезно...  
— ...подарил свою вишенку дереву? Угу. Вокруг были сотни цветов. Буквально. Думаю, оно хотело, чтобы я чувствовал себя красивым, — Стайлз приканчивает очередную банку колы, уже третью за сегодня, но состояние у него все равно как с худшего в мире похмелья. Все болит и ничего не вкусно.  
Эллисон замирает, не донеся до рта вилку с салатом.  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — признается она.  
— Ты на самом деле это сделал?! — переспрашивает Скотт, глядя на него большими глазами.  
— Что? Да. Я же говорил.  
— Ты мне много чего говоришь! Я не думал, что ты серьезно.  
— Стайлз, ты… — Эллисон откладывает вилку и подается вперед, понижая голос. — Ты занимался с Неметоном сексом?  
— Ну это было не так уж и трудно[2], — говорит Стайлз, и Скотт фыркает, на секунду забыв о своем беспокойстве. Стайлз подмигивает в ответ.  
— Это не смешно. Ты… Нет, Стайлз, ты серьезно? Тебя в этом совсем ничего не смущает? Не кажется странным? Тебя же практически… ну... вынудили заняться сексом с деревом!  
— Нет, я… — начинает Стайлз и замолкает, вдруг вспомнив белый цветок, липкую сладость, и как легко было просто сдаться. В груди поднимается и начинает расползаться по всему телу холодное неприятное чувство.  
— Она права, чувак, — вставляет свои пять центов Скотт и сжимает его плечо. — Это определенно странно. И даже не в привычном нам смысле.  
— Слушайте, я все понимаю, ясно вам? — Стайлз отмахивается от друга. — Но я справился. Все хорошо. И это все равно больше не повторится. Так что можем мы просто, я не знаю, насладиться нашим обедом?  
Скотт и Эллисон обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами, но с расспросами больше не пристают.

~

Стайлз принимает душ, собирается в школу и перед выходом хватает куртку Дерека. Она лежит на заднем сиденье его джипа весь день, о чем он старается не думать, пока не остается другого выбора. Раздается последний звонок, и Стайлз, избегая привычной встречи со Скоттом, торопится в лофт.  
Он заходит, не спрашивая разрешения, хотя Дерек, кажется, ничуть не удивляется его появлению.  
— Почему это было у меня? — Стайлз комкает куртку и бросает в него, но Дерек ловко ловит ее в воздухе.  
— Ты не отцеплялся, — ровно отвечает Дерек. Он подносит ее к лицу, нюхает и, скривившись, начинает вытряхивать.  
В голове у Стайлза вспыхивает картинка, подернутое дымкой воспоминание о воспоминании, в котором он изо всех сил сжимает в пальцах поношенную кожу, но Стайлз не уверен, так ли все было на самом деле.  
— Ты не станешь рассказывать об этом Скотту, — говорит Стайлз.  
Дерек перекидывает куртку через спинку кресла и не смотрит на него:  
— Я не стану ему врать.  
— Я не просил тебя врать, просто… не говори ему.  
— Если он спросит…  
— Не спросит, — твердо отвечает Стайлз. — Так что тебе нужно просто… не поднимать эту тему. У меня все под контролем. Все… — «в порядке» хочется ему сказать, но Дерек наконец встречает его взгляд — бровь приподнята, губы сжаты в тонкую линию — и Стайлз не может закончить предложение.

~

Ночью, когда Дерек выносит орущего и вырывающегося Стайлза из леса, идет дождь. Стайлз не осознает этого в тот момент, но посреди следующего дня понимание обрушивается на него ледяным душем. Когда он возвращается из школы, его пижама так и лежит на полу мокрым комом.

~

— Ты — девственник, Стайлз, — говорит Дитон, когда Стайлз вновь приходит к нему в надежде на менее загадочные и расплывчатые ответы. Стайлз язвительно фыркает, потому что в данный момент он себя таким как-то уже не чувствует, но Дитон невозмутимо продолжает: — Не обязательно умирать, чтобы Неметон получил от тебя силу. Есть и другие формы жертвоприношения.  
Стайлз ждет, пока Дитон как-нибудь расшифрует подобное заявление, но после пары секунд безуспешного молчания не выдерживает.  
— Ладно, — начинает он. — Я спрошу. Какие еще формы жертвоприношения?  
— Это не считалось обычной практикой поклонения, но некоторые друиды… служили Неметону иным способом. Они отдавали ему себя. Как монахини отдают себя богу, называясь его невестами. Ты же… Ты отдал себя уже дважды, — говорит Дитон, и голос его звучит почти успокаивающе. — Один раз в смерти, а другой в жизни. Логично предположить, что Неметон принял этот жест как своего рода… заявление.  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что я женат на этом чертовом дереве?! Это так у нас теперь называется?! Вот что происходит?!  
— Ну, я бы не стал применять именно эти слова, — отзывается Дитон, — но, в общем и целом, да. У меня были некоторые подозрения, но я не был уверен.  
— Ну и что же мне теперь-то делать? — нетерпеливо мечется Стайлз. — Развестись?!  
Дитон не отвечает сразу, но когда все же нарушает молчание, говорит только:  
— Есть несколько способов разорвать такую эксклюзивную связь.  
— Эксклюзивную, — повторяет Стайлз. — То есть, по вашему, я должен ему изменить? И тем самым разорвать нашу помолвку, или заставить его разорвать нашу помолвку…  
— Невинность ли твоя виновата или отсутствие романтического партнера, до конца не понятно, но… — и Дитон замолкает, приподняв уголки губ в почти незаметной улыбке. — Такой вариант стал бы неплохим решением в обоих случаях.

~

Стайлз был в «Джунглях» достаточно часто, чтобы понимать, что это единственное место, идти в которое ему точно не хочется. Его жизнь не какой-нибудь гей-сериал[3]. Плюс, не стоит забывать тот факт, что Ширли Темпест и Пикси Даст[4] знают его слишком хорошо для вежливой дрочки, а он все равно не сможет нормально объяснить почему это буквально вопрос жизни и смерти.  
Так что Стайлз идет к Дереку.  
Он все тщательно распланировал. Целый день думал, как поведет разговор. Но когда, наконец, видит Дерека — за столом, с книжкой в руках и китайской коробочкой с рисом перед ним — слова так и не приходят.  
— Ты что-то хотел или так и будешь… — Дерек поднимает голову и взмахивает вилкой в сторону Стайлза, — там стоять?  
Он кажется слегка раздраженным, но не настолько, чтобы сбить весь настрой.  
Стайлз захлопывает дверь и принимается торопливо объяснять свой план, добавляя детали к тому, что Дерек и так уже знает.  
— Ну и, в общем, не хотел бы ты протянуть мне руку дружеской помощи? — слабо заканчивает Стайлз, изобразив данный процесс движением кулака.  
Дерек давно перестал есть, отложил книгу и теперь сидит, сложив руки перед собой, и не сводит с него внимательного взгляда.  
— Если я это сделаю, все прекратится?  
— Ну да? В смысле, да. Таков был план. Дитон сказал…  
— Хорошо, — перебивает Дерек. — Ладно.  
Стайлз моргает:  
— Что вот так просто? Просто, «ладно»? Ты просто… согласился и все.  
— Ты меня, что ли, отговорить уже пытаешься? — Дерек закатывает глаза.  
Стайлз открывает рот, собираясь ответить, но Дерек только коротко выдыхает:  
— Можешь не отвечать, идиот.  
— Вот знаешь, не фанат я словесных оскорблений. И процесс это точно не подстегнет, — язвит Стайлз, но спорить уже абсолютно бессмысленно, потому что он возбудился. Мгновенно, от одной только мысли о Дереке и о них двоих, и о сексе, который их ждет. Очень скоро. Сейчас.  
Дерек отодвигает стул, встает из-за стола, а затем резко вытирает руки о бедра и направляется к дивану. Стайлз молча бредет следом.  
Они садятся посередине, Дерек чуть разворачивается в его сторону, но не давит и не зажимает.  
— Тебе наверное лучше закрыть глаза, представить кого-нибудь, кто тебе… Это может помочь, — тихо говорит он. Его дыхание слабо пахнет китайской едой. И если Стайлз его сейчас поцелует, на вкус он наверняка будет как соевый соус и зеленый лук.  
Стайлзу не нужна помощь. Ему не нужно представлять кого-то еще, но он все равно делает эту несчастную попытку расслабиться. Откидывает голову на спинку дивана, раздвигает ноги, пока не стукается коленом о бедро Дерека, и ждет.  
— Ты руки не помыл, — замечает Стайлз долгое мгновение спустя.  
Дерек легонько трет его между ног, а потом накрывает ладонью весь член целиком и замирает, пока Стайлз не дергает бедрами навстречу его руке. Прикосновение обжигает, даже сквозь ткань.  
— Я не руками ел, — отзывается Дерек.  
— Нет, но ты…  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал? — голос Дерека спокойный и ровный, но он убирает руку до того, как Стайлз успевает ответить, касается на секунду бедра, а затем отнимает ее совсем.  
— Нет, — Стайлз резко втягивает воздух, мотает головой. — Давай. Ты… продолжай.  
И Дерек подчиняется. Он расстегивает Стайлзу пуговицу на джинсах, тянет за язычок молнии, а затем просовывает руку в кармашек боксеров, достает член и пару раз проводит ладонью по всей длине. Стайлз вцепляется в его запястье на пару секунд, тянет, заставляя отвести руку, а потом сплевывает в ладонь и возвращает ее на место. Это не обязательно, но с добавочной смазкой ощущения гораздо лучше и приятнее. Дерек ничего не говорит, просто продолжает с того, на чем остановился.  
У него такое горячее, твердое тело, Стайлз чувствует это всем боком, вжимаясь в него. И пальцы его держат так крепко. Это очень странно. Лофт заполняется мокрыми, пошлыми звуками и сорванными короткими вздохами. Сердце так колотиться, что Стайлза трясет от силы ударов. И это совсем не занимает много времени. Стайлз вцепляется в майку Дерека, сжимает пальцами мягкий хлопок и тянет его на себя. Дерек позволяет. Стайлз вжимается лицом в его шею, там, где ощущается слабый запах пота и мыла, и с тихим всхлипом кончает. Кажется, Дерек вздрагивает, но Стайлз не уверен.  
Дерек задирает майку Стайлза, чтобы не испачкать, но и так почти все ловит в свою ладонь. Он продолжает ласкать Стайлз сквозь оргазм, мокро и грязно, и замирает точно до того, как ощущения начнут зашкаливать, и захочется отстраниться.  
Стайлзу хорошо, тело расслабленно и приятно подрагивает, и Дерек так близко, что на одно долгое мгновение Стайлз может думать только о том, как тянется и целует его. Губы Дерека чуть поблескивают. Наверное, от еды.  
— Эм, — находит голос Стайлз, когда Дерек отстраняется. — Спасибо.  
Дерек издает неопределенный звук, встает и походит к столу, где валяются оставленные вместе с едой салфетки. Он тщательно вытирает руку, и парочку приносит назад.  
Стайлз следует его примеру, приводит одежду в порядок и не замечает, пока не застегивает пуговицу на джинсах, что Дерек за ним наблюдает.  
— Тебя подвезти? — хмурится Дерек, уголки губ чуть опускаются. Вся его майка совершенно измята там, где Стайлз за нее цеплялся. И почему-то именно эта последняя деталь заставляет его отчаянно покраснеть.  
— Нет, — отказывается он. — Тебе, наверное, стоит закончить, что ты там… — и машет на оставленную еду и открытую на столе книгу.  
А потом Дерек провожает его до двери, и на секунду Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас пойдет за ним и до машины. Но нет, все-таки нет. Хотя Дерек еще долго стоит на пороге, и Стайлз слышит звук закрытой двери, только когда оказывается в лифте на полпути вниз.

~

Скотт обнюхивает его на обеде и замечает:  
— Ты пахнешь по-другому.  
Эллисон пропадает где-то с Айзеком. И это они не обсуждают.  
— Я же уже говорил, — Стайлз ковыряется в говядине с разваренными макаронами. Соус на вкус, как кетчуп. — Не нюхай меня. Это странно. И как-то… невежливо. Вмешательство в личную жизнь, чувак.  
— Ты украл у меня ключи от дома и сделал себе дубликат.  
— Да. Но это было ради твоего же блага. Снаружи очень опасный мир, знаешь ли.  
— Мама все время грозиться сменить замки. Она… — продолжает по инерции ныть Скотт и замирает: — Блин, ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.  
Стайлз широко ухмыляется с полным ртом. Скотт в ответ корчит ему рожу и тянется за молоком.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что раньше ты был какой-то… травяной? И понимаю я это только сейчас, когда все исчезло. Странно как-то. А теперь ты пахнешь просто как ты.  
Стайлз коротко пожимает плечами. Прошла уже неделя и ничего не случилось. Пару ночей назад ему приснился смутно эротический сон о поедании блинчиков и бесконечной макаронине, но это собственно и все.  
— Я же сказал, что разберусь, — говорит Стайлз. — И теперь ты знаешь лучше, чем во мне сомневаться.  
— …А я вообще хочу знать?  
— Ну короче я… — успевает произнести Стайлз и вдруг понимает, что он не хочет об этом говорить. Ведь тогда ему бы пришлось рассказать о Дереке, а это кажется… не секретом конкретно, но чем-то очень личным. — Э-э. Нет. Пожалуй, нет.  
Скотт долго смотрит на него, подозрительно прищурившись и склонив голову. Так долго на самом деле, что Стайлз начинает уже беспокойно ерзать. Но потом он все же кивает, и Стайлз выдыхает, расправляя напряженные плечи.  
— Угу, поверь мне. Я тебе услугу оказываю.  
— Ага, — чуть погодя, говорит Скотт. Но затем хватает у Стайлза с тарелки булочку, запихивает в рот и улыбается: — Хорошо.

~

А на следующую субботу Стайлз с книжкой Джоша Гришема, которых у отца две копии, и термоконтейнером из соседней закусочной с двойным чизбургером и кортошкой фри объявляется у Дерека. Еда все еще такая горячая, что обжигает руки, пока Стайлз ждет — в этот раз — пока его впустят.  
Дерек открывает дверь и он одет, но вместо джинсов на нем мягкие домашние штаны и он босиком. И это настолько выбивает Стайлза из колеи, что он на секунду впадает в прострацию.  
— Вот, — говорит наконец Стайлз и пихает ему в руки контейнер с уложенной сверху книжкой с такой силой, что она чуть не слетает. Дерек невозмутимо принимает подношение. — Я был должен тебе, так что вот. Надеюсь, тебе нравятся бургеры и судебные драмы.  
Получается слишком резко, почти оборонительно, но Дерек только плечами пожимает:  
— Не первый раз ты сделал какую-то глупость.  
Стайлз бы много чего мог ответить на это, и он уже почти решил, что конкретно, когда внезапно понимает, что, возможно, лучшей благодарностью будет просто молчать?  
— Ага. Ну, развлекайся, — заканчивает он в итоге и, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону Дерека, отворачивается.

~

На улице свежо и ярко светит солнце. Ветер тихо шелестит в ветвях маленьких, грустных деревьев, посаженных возле дома Дерека. И если Стайлз вздрагивает, так это просто потому что ему совсем немного холодно.

___

[1] 1.5 метров.  
[2] Игра слов. Можно перевести как: «у него не особо стояло».  
[3] Отсылка к QaF.  
[4] Имена его друзей — трансвеститов. Как обычно в таких случаях это не просто имена. Pixie Dust или Пикси Даст — это, например, можно перевести как «волшебная пыль» или «пыльца фей».

 

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ежовввика


End file.
